Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel
'''Team Robot In Pokemon Movie 2016 '''is an upcoming crossover made by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive soon. Plot After defeating King Nixel and Apocalymon in XY and Z Series Summery Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Kirby, Tiff & Tuff *Meta-Knight, Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Starlow *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn, Jake & Princess Bubblegum *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Eileen, CJ and Nikolai/Thomas *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi & Fred *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Trixie, Daring Do, Discord, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Sticks, Wave, Storm & Christopher Thorndyke *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Daggett & Norbert *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, & Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon & Calumon *Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P. Zoe & Tommy *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon (Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon *Spyro, Cynder & Sparx *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Oggy, Jack & Olivia *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong & Dojo Kanojo Cho *Xion *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Ami & Yumi *Bobert & Carrie *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka), The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto & Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel & Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy & Trumpsy) The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), The Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) *Wordgirl & Captain huggyface Guest Stars *The Human Mane 5 *Sci-Twi *Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps *Entei, Raikou and Suicune *Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li & Tomoyo Daidouji *Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lily Valley, Daisy, Rose, DJ Pon-3 & Time Turner *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes & Tish Katsufrakis *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Starlight Glimmer *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Shade the Echidna *Marine the Raccoon Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James Pokémon *Pikachu *Dedenne *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Volcanion *Magearna *Zygarde (Zygarode Core, 10%, Complete; Squishy) *Gengar (Mega Gengar; Shiny; Jarvis') *Alakazam (Mega Alakazam) *Salamence (Mega Salamence) *Tyranitar (Mega Tyranitar) *Houndoom (Mega Houndoom) *Beedrill (Mega Beedrill) *Glalie (Mega Glalie) *Swampert (Mega Swampert) *Sableye (Mega Sableye) *Banette (Mega Banette) *Steelix (Mega Steelix) *Gardevior (Mega Gardevior; Shiny; Chymia's) Villains *Jarvis *Primus *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings (Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwig Von Koopa) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole & Skunk *The Chameleon *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl & Bat *Dr. Rabies & Madame Castastrophe *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Etemon & Gazimon *Zach Varmitech & Zackbots *Gaston Gourmand *Donita Donata *Miss Power *Jack Spicer *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Dr. Neo Cortex *The Psycho Rangers *Major Nixel *The Nixels *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Mr. Ross *Natalia *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. & Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. *Klorgbane The Destroyer *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Principal Cinch *Prince Hans Trivia Scenes Gallery Team Robot in Pokémon Movie 2016 Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films